


lost moments

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Bobbi have been together for some time but one time after Bobbi was shot during an op she wakes up with no memories of their relationship and only remembers the basics about Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost moments

The beeping of the machines greets her when she wakes, blearily taking a look around and stock of the room she’s in just in case she isn’t in a friendly’s base. When her eyes rest on a woman sitting in the chair she relaxes minutely; it’s Jemma Simmons who she rescued from the HYDRA base just the other week so she must be at SHIELD.

Bobbi’s a little curious as to why Jemma’s sleeping in the uncomfortable chair by her bed, maybe the smaller woman’s repaying back the favour of saving her life? Not that she needs to but Bobbi could see that seeing as how there’s no other reasons why.

When she goes to move she bites her tongue so as not to hiss at the sudden pain in her side, she’s well familiar now with a bullet wound. The movement still alerts Jemma who sits up and her eyes widen at Bobbi.

“You’re awake!” Jemma’s a rush of activity now, looking over charts and skimming a hand over Bobbi’s side to look at the wound, once she’s done her eyes look a little wet and Bobbi’s about to ask if she’s okay when Jemma carefully wraps her arms around Bobbi’s neck. “I was so worried you weren’t going to wake up.”

She must have really made an impact on Jemma if she’s being this affectionate after only a week, normally Bobbi would laugh this off but Jemma does seem like she needs some comfort so she slides her hands awkwardly around the other woman leaning over her and whispers that she’s going to be okay, Jemma doesn’t need to worry.

Jemma pulls back and her eyes are still wet, there’s a pang of sadness in Bobbi and she wants to reach up and cup Jemma’s face, bringing her down for a gentle kiss that promises Bobbi is okay and-

Why does that seem so familiar…?

“…now that you’re up however I’m sure Coulson will agree to let me move you to our room.” Jemma’s been talking while she spaced out and Bobbi’s eyes narrow.

“ _Our_ room?” Her mind’s suddenly scrambling as to the meaning behind that because Jemma in no way looks like she’s joking and things are starting to click in to place on the strange behaviour. “How long have I been sleeping.”

“Two days.” Jemma replies.

She swallows because now comes the moment of truth, “How long have I been at the base?”

Jemma hesitates before she answers, worry in her eyes, “Five months.”

Bobbi closes her eyes trying to stem the headache that’s coming. “And how long have we been together?”

“Four months.” It’s whispered in a choked voice because Jemma’s caught on. “You don’t remember.”

“No.” Bobbi admits, already apologetic on the reaction this causes in Jemma with the flinch she can see from the other woman from the corner of her eyes. “I don’t.”

* * *

 

Jemma had fled the room after that, muttering apologies despite Bobbi telling her to stay and calling her name as she walks out the door.

Had it not been for the bullet wound Bobbi may have gone after her.

When the other doctor steps in she’s trying to make sense of it all, because five months is a long time to lose but four months in a relationship that she can’t remember seems devastating.

She can see why she did it though, she might only remember two weeks after getting Jemma out but in that one week she knows she was growing to like the scientist. She’d dropped by the lab to see Jemma getting excited over something or down over her lack of communication with Fitz.

One of them she’d lean against the lab table, take a look at what Jemma was looking at and offer her own input, watching Jemma’s face brighten that someone was taking an interest and could understand her work. It lead to nights close in Jemma’s space, the lab humming around them and the quiet enjoyment that Bobbi got from the excitement in Jemma’s eyes.

_(“Here, what do you think of this Agent Mors- Bobbi.”_

_“We’ll train on that yet.”)_

The other would lead to her gently taking Jemma’s arm and pulling her out of the lab, declaring they needed drinks and tv; grabbing beer from the fridge for them and throwing a companionable arm across Jemma as she flickered through the tv channels, stopping on the occasional Doctor Who marathon.

(“ _So you can let the made up science of this go but Star Wars is unacceptable?”_

_“It’s different. It’s British.”)_

There were other things to, meeting Jemma in the morning for tea though Bobbi would take coffee, whispering commentary in Jemma’s ear while Lance complained at a mission brief, and taking amusement in the way Jemma would flush and tuck her hair back when Bobbi slipped in the occasional innuendo.

She can’t remember doing it but she certainly could see why she started. Jemma is attractive, with the short light brown hair that’s got streaks of blonde through it in when the sun hits it, light brown eyes the occasional speck of green noticeable when they’re widened with excitement, and she’s much smaller than Bobbi something that she undeniably finds amusing.

Bobbi feels the frustration that creeps up on her of her memory being gone, tries to focus on what the other doctor is asking her when really she’d just like Jemma to come back.

* * *

  


Two days later she’s cleared to move rooms, walk around the base a bit. She’s been told by May that there’s a temporary room set up with her; while she knows the older woman is fiercely protective of all the younger agents there’s a fondness in May’s eyes when she looks at Bobbi.

( _“Are we that good?” She was half certain that May would make it so she never woke up if she hurt Jemma, even unintentionally._

_“You make her happy.” May replies. “We could all use that these days. Besides, anyone can see this is bothering you too.”_

_“I feel like I’ve lost something.” She admits, mournfully._

_“Then you’ll just have to get it back.”)_

 The first place she heads to is the lab, sure enough Jemma’s there standing next to Mack and Fitz. The relationship between her and Fitz was strained last Bobbi remembers it, but it looks better, less forced when she looks in.

Mack’s the first one who spots her and nods at her, he stopped in while she was recovering, keeping her up to date on things.

When she asked about Jemma all he would tell her was that Jemma had made the first move despite everyone thinking it would have to be her.

_(“You’re just gonna have to remember the rest yourself.” A smile tugged on Mack’s lips._

_“I’m glad someone’s finding amusement in this.” She had rolled her eyes._

_“It’s all I really know beyond how in love you two are.” He shrugs. “We’ve missed a lot of drinking days you’ve been spending that time with her.”_

_He doesn’t sound jealous or anything, just a statement of fact. Bobbi huffs in laughter. “Like you’re not busy spending time with that Fitz guy.”_

_Mack just grins back at her.)_

She’s going to really have to catch up with him on that development one of these days, but one thing at a time, first thing’s first is Jemma.

As if reading her thoughts the other woman looks up and sees her, freezing where she is. It reminds Bobbi of how they first met and Jemma had frozen before pulling herself together and getting in action trying to beat the HYDRA agent she was up against.

This time is completely different. For one thing Jemma knows her now and that she’s not an enemy, for another, they _were_ (are) in love.

She doesn’t get a chance to enter the lab, Jemma starts walking towards her.

“You’re out. How…how are you feeling?” Her hand hovers awkwardly between them where she had gone to touch Bobbi and then falls to her side.

“I’m good.” Bobbi lies, she still hurts physically but it’s really mentally that’s getting to her. She can’t believe she doesn’t remember this, the easy relationship where Jemma automatically goes to hug her or touch her.

“Do you…remember anything?” There’s hope in Jemma’s eyes that she doesn’t want to kill but can’t lie to her either.

“Just, things seem familiar. Nothing solid though.” Bobbi offers her a smile when Jemma’s face falls. “You know what you should do?”

Jemma looks up at her, cautious.

“Kiss me.” Bobbi’s eyes crinkle when she smiles wider. “It works in fairy tales.”

Just as expected, Jemma rolls her eyes but let’s out a quiet laugh. She’s smiling again and it makes something settle in Bobbi, proud that she can still achieve that despite the loss of memories.

She’s surprised by Jemma’s next words. “It couldn’t hurt…”

Jemma must really miss her since the next thing she does is dart up quickly, just a brush of lips against Bobbi’s cheek.

Already something stirs in her mind.

_(“I’m off,” Bobbi ensures that her staves are in place, just dropping by the lab to say goodbye to Jemma._

_“Come back soon.” Jemma presses her lips to Bobbi’s cheek, standing on her tip toes to do it with one hand resting for balance on Bobbi’s shoulder._

_“You call that a goodbye kiss?” Bobbi teases._

_“Of course. Because you’re not getting anything more until you come home safe and sound in one piece.” Jemma walks away back behind the desk and grabs new gloves to put on for her experiment._

_Bobbi’s mouth drops open a bit before she laughs, “Touché. I’ll see you soon.”)_

“What?” When she comes back to focus Jemma’s staring up at her. “Did you…did you remember something.”

This close she can smell Jemma, chemicals mixed with the ever present tea that drinks throughout the day, a hint of some kind of flowers from her shampoo. It’s comforting to Bobbi, she knows deep inside she’s spent nights burying her face into the crook of Jemma’s neck and breathing her in, taking comfort from the woman in front of her particularly on missions gone bad.

“Something.” She responds, nodding. “I think it was saying goodbye to you right before that mission…”

Jemma’s face brightens, breath catches in her throat and she leans in to Bobbi’s space. Without much thought Bobbi rests her hands on Jemma’s hips.

“It’ll come back to you.” Jemma says, nodding and smiling.

Bobbi can hear the unspoken ‘you’ll come back to me’ that sticks in Jemma’s throat and echoes in Bobbi’s own heart.

If she thinks hard enough she can distantly remember a scene much like this just in private, only she’d ducked her head down to kiss Jemma then, whispered ‘I love you’ and heard it responded in tow, Jemma’s soft skin a welcome distraction as they tumbled to the bed, worshiping each other far in to the night.

* * *

 

The hardest thing is going back to her own room, her feet keep making her stop by Jemma’s (and her’s) door.

It’s been a week and she’s only getting the briefest of memories returned to her. Not all of them about her relationship, she remembers a fighting session with May and pranking Lance with Trip and Skye and a few missions.

There are things with Jemma that do come back, some make her heart soften with the sweet memories and to find Jemma and kiss her like she remembers and others creep into her dreams at night making her heart pound in her chest as desire floods through her coupled with heat.

Most of those lead her to this door, staring at it and biting her lip.

It’s one such night where she’s looking at it and debating if she should knock when it opens, Jemma standing there in front of her. She’s wearing Bobbi’s favourite Star Wars shirt and nothing else, it makes her mouth go dry with the sudden rush of want.

“You can come in.” Jemma looks up at her from under her lashes, brown eyes imploring Bobbi to come in and she’s helpless to resist, slipping past Jemma in to their room.

She’s come in a few times to see if it rings a bell and remembers a brief moment where she moved in, tackled Jemma to the floor and stated they should break the new room in.

_(“It was already my room, it’s already broken in.”_

_“Yeah but not the fun way.”_

_“The what- oh!”)_

Their room is a mishmash of things, Bobbi’s spare staves sit on the counter with various other weapons. There’s a fridge in the corner that she knows is for Jemma’s experiments. Lab reports sit piled next to her weapons and a tablet that Jemma must have been working on lies next to those.

The chest of drawers has a picture of them on it at an amusement park; having convinced Coulson they all needed a day off. Trip and Skye are behind them giving them bunny ears as a joke. Another picture that Mack took of them crashed on the couch after a movie marathon sits next to it.

Some of her shirts still lay in the laundry basket, at odds with Jemma’s neatly folded ones in the drawers and closet. There’s a spare suit of hers she knows is in the closet too.

The door shuts behind them and Jemma tugs at the hem of her shirt. Bobbi knows she’s about to raise her hand to tuck back the strand of hair that’s slipped out of place and beats her to it, fingers lingering next to Jemma’s cheek with the strand caught between them.

She remembers mornings where she’d wake up first and play with Jemma’s hair lightly until the other woman woke up. She remembers getting up with Jemma and the shower that followed, both of them laughing as they tried to get a rhythm going with the water pouring down around them that turned to gasp of pleasures when they did.

She remembers how Jemma takes her morning tea, with just a little bit of milk and that she likes bagels toasted in the morning with jam. She knows Jemma’s favourite brand of beer, what pizza she likes, which restaurants she enjoys going to.

It all floods back in to her suddenly, clicking in to place. Everything that’s happened over the past few months, the awkward first move from Jemma when she got drunk, kissing her and then falling in to Bobbi’s lap, how Bobbi waited till the morning to kiss her back when they were both sure of it. The first date they went on that was mostly them trying to sneak around the others who opted to spy on them at the restaurant.

Every kiss, every laugh, every murmur of worry from missions and dark thoughts brushed away with gentle fingers.

She meets Jemma’s gaze with a smile.

“I thought you were going to clean up this place if I didn’t when I got back.” She teases.

Jemma’s eyes widen. “You remember?”

Bobbi nods and then she’s got an armful of Jemma thrown at her, arms wrapping around her neck to bring her down and a kiss that’s full of emotion.

She kisses back in tandem, relaxing in to it as her mind settles, content that she has this back.

“So do you sleep in this all the time when I’m gone? Is that why I can’t find it?” She tugs at her shirt on Jemma.

Jemma flushes. “It’s comfortable.”

“Yeah I know, that’s why it my favourite. But I do enjoy how it looks on you…really brings out that you’re not wearing any pants.”

“Bobbi!”

“Just saying.”

Jemma rolls her eyes and makes an indignant noise but there’s a pleased smile on her face that betrays how much she missed this.

“You could be without pants too.” Jemma finally says back.

Bobbi’s eyebrow raises with a grin on her face. “Jemma!” She says in a mockingly scandalous tone.

“Just saying.” Jemma echoes back and Bobbi laughs.

“C’mere.” She drags Jemma close again for a kiss, at complete disbelief that she could ever have forgotten it. She hadn’t really, some part of her completely aware of Jemma and everything they were.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jemma breathes against her lips. “Welcome back. Never do that again.”

“Believe me, I don’t ever plan on it.”

The rest of the night is lost on them reliving old memories and making new ones.


End file.
